


The Art of (Rank) War: Trion; The Formation of Black Triggers

by Deuterosis



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deuterosis/pseuds/Deuterosis
Summary: This one is a more speculative one than the first.  It's my reasoning of how Trion operates.
Kudos: 10
Collections: The Art of (Rank) War





	1. Trion

When we speak of Trion, we speak of Trion "ability".

Now Trion is a substance that distributes throughout the bloodstream, from its entryway into the heart. ~~If permanently deprived of all Trion, the body will invariably die.~~

"Trion ability" refers to the quality of Trion. If Trion is dense in the bloodstream, it is more powerful per liter of blood, and also carries a small probability of influencing the nervous system through the veins and the blood-brain barrier, to create a Side Effect.

Likewise if Trion is thin in the bloodstream, it is less powerful for use in Trion bodies, and too weak in strength to have much effect on the nervous system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Q&A in volume 21 shows that it's theoretically possible to remove the Trion gland without killing someone. This implies that not having a gland is not fatal in itself.


	2. The Formation of Black Triggers

A Black Trigger can be made when a person bearing dense Trion deposits all of their Trion into an ordinary Trigger.

Good Trion quality increases the chances of successful creation. But even when Trion ability is high, there still remains a chance of failure.

Triggers create a substitute body based on that of the Trigger user. Included within the body is the nervous system. A Trigger user can move a Trion body with better ease the better they can move their real bodies. For the same reasons, they face discord and subsequent difficulty if moving a Trion body that is changed drastically from their real body.

Furthermore, just as Trion in the bloodstream may influence the nervous system, it in turn is influenced. Much as blood bears DNA, Trion is imprinted by the personality of the Trigger user through its contact with the nervous system.

A Black Trigger is one that creates a Trion body based partially on the Trion of its creator, as well as the Trion and nervous system of the user. It is a Trigger endowed with its own internal Trion source. Formed by the nervous system of its creator, its new shape and capabilities come from their personality, rather than being programmed through standard means.

Thus a Black Trigger cannot even create a Trion body for someone bearing a personality its Trion is incompatible with.

This situation is made clearer by such Triggers as the Horns created in Aftokrator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is how/why Yuma inherited his father's Side Effect. That would seem to mean any BT made by someone with a Side Effect will allow the user access to that Side Effect. But maybe it's special circumstances.


End file.
